


Collared and Claimed

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: Gabe claims Jesse





	1. Chapter 1

Jesse could feel it coming in his gut. Maybe it was his biology that knew. Perhaps it was an omega thing that made him know when Gabriel was about to approach him and ask for him to be his forever. Maybe it was just a human thing, knowing that he had found the other half of his heart and that his other half wanted to bond permanently, combining two raw halves to make one complete soul. 

Whatever it was, Jesse wasn't surprised when Gabriel had approached him with a collar in a velvet black box. 

Gabriel had taken him to a nice dinner off base, to a small restaurant where they could get a corner booth and be ignored. Jesse liked going out with Gabriel. He loved to hold the alpha’s hand and keep close to him, pressed against his side whenever he could be. Jesse liked the looks they got. He liked that other omegas trying to fight their instincts to kneel and present when Gabriel was in a room. He was pure alpha and everyone knew it when he walked in. 

The ambience of the restaurant was calm and romantic, the lights dimmed slightly with candles in the middle of every table. Gabriel had moved the candle off to the side to hold Jesse’s hand on top of the smooth wood. Jesse would occasionally rub his thumb over Gabe’s knuckles, a small smile playing on his lips. They didn’t get moments of peace and serenity too often and he was soaking it up to the best of his ability. 

Gabriel pulled Jesse hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles then trailing soft, barely-there brushes of his lips to his wrist. He inhaled softly, taking in Jesse’s scent. Gunpowder, honey, warmth, and the distinct scent of an omega nearing his heat. Gabriel grinned wickedly, nipping the thin skin of Jesse’s wrist, “Soon, dulcito. I’d say tonight.”

Jesse blushed lightly, Gabriel hardly able to tell in the romance-lighting of the restaurant. He nodded, kicking his leg out to bump his ankle against Gabe’s under the table. “I’ve been feelin’ it for a day or two. Just lowkey, under my skin. I keep havin’ wet dreams, too,” he admitted, gazing at Gabe with hungry eyes. 

Gabe smirked, hooking their ankles together. “Just have to make it through dinner, carino. Need to make sure you eat so you have enough energy to keep up with me for at least the first few rounds.”

Jesse grinned back at him, sitting back a little when the waiter came over with a basket of rolls. The waiter hung around a little longer than Jesse would’ve liked, hovering over his shoulder slightly. Gabe locked eyes with the man, challenging him. Gabe was obviously the more intimidating alpha of the two because the man walked away. A few minutes later, a sweet-smelling omega woman came by to take their orders. 

They both ordered steaks with baked potatoes, grinning at each other across the table when the woman left. Jesse grabbed a roll and pulled it open, smearing butter on both halves. Gabe did the same when Jesse was finished with the knife. 

Jesse shoved it all in his mouth, starving suddenly. Gabe chuckled. “Hungry now?” 

Jesse nodded, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. “Yeah. Metabolism always goes crazy about now. You know. The rise in temperature and whatnot.” He blushed a little. Smiling fondly, Gabriel reached across the table and wiped a faint smear of butter from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. He popped his thumb in his mouth, smiling a little. 

“I love you, Jesse.” 

It wasn't the first time that Gabriel had told him that, but every time was special and it always felt like he was hearing the words for the first time. His stomach flipped and his heart sped up, his hands started to shake. He smiled sheepishly at Gabe, reaching across the table for his hand again. “Tell me more?” 

Jesse didn't usually require constant reassurance of Gabe's affection, but since his heat was nearing, the younger man always seemed to be a little more emotionally insecure. Gabriel took his hand and bent to kiss it softly. 

“Well… I love the way you smile when you look at me. The way your eyes light up every time you see a small animal. The little crinkle of your nose when you're goofing off and laughing. I love all of that. I love your tender-hearted actions when it comes to babies and animals and women. I love that you've grown from your time in Blackwatch. I love that I've been able to help you grow and become a better man. I love that you're willing to be with me even if I'm not the easiest person to be with. I love that you're so understanding when it comes to balancing work and personal life.” 

Jesse had a faint blush dusting over his cheeks as Gabe spoke and smiled at him, squeezing his hand. “Wow. I wasn’t expectin’. All that.”

Gabe chuckled and kissed his hand. “You mean a lot to me and I really appreciate you.” Jesse leaned over the table and kissed him. They separated just as the waitress came with their food. They both tore into their meals, a comfortable silence falling between the two. Gabe pulled out his wallet and dropped some cash on their table when they were done, standing up and offering his hand to Jesse. 

Jesse took it easily, walking out of the restaurant with his alpha. Gabriel led him back to his car, opening the door for him and shutting it when he got in. He walked around the the driver’s side and got in, starting the car and heading back to the base. 

Gabe parked and turned to face Jesse, grinning. "The difference between the restaurant and now is exponential. Fuck, you smell so good, baby." Jesse grinned back at him, leaning over the middle console to kiss him. Gabe's hand came up to tangle in his shaggy hair, pulling him closer. Jesse moaned into their kiss, reaching up to grip what he could of Gabriel's short hair.

Gabriel dominated the kiss from the beginning, slipping his tongue into Jesse's willing mouth easily. He pulled away with a parting nip to his lower lip, grinning. Jesse opened his eyes and caught Gabe's gaze, dark with want. "Let's go inside, dulcito." Jesse nodded and reached out to the door, pulling it open and sliding out of Gabe's car. He walked around the back of it to meet Gabe, taking his hand immediately. Gabe led him inside, making a beeline for his room. He didn't want to share the intoxicating scent that Jesse was emitting with anyone else. Jesse was his, and only his.

He typed in his code and let Jesse go in first, punching another code into his keypad. No one but Jack could get in now, and that would be for emergencies only.

Jesse had tossed his hat onto the bedside table already, grinning wickedly at Gabe. "You wanna take my clothes off me, or should I do it?" he teased, slipping his fingers under his own shirt and rucking it up slightly to give Gabe a sneak peek.

Gabe toed his boots off and left them by the door, making his way to the bed. He sat and reclined to rest against the headboard, smirking. "Gimme a show, honey. Make it good."

Jesse toed his boots off and kicked them to the side, doing the same with his socks before rucking his shirt up higher than before. Gabe let his eyes roam over the expanse of tanned skin that Jesse revealed before him, taking in every inch reverently. Jesse pulled the shirt off, tossing it at Gabe playfully. Gabe caught it and threw it to the side, eyeing the curves of his hipbones as they disappeared into his dark wash jeans.

Jesse's hands wandered down his stomach to the button at his waistband, slipping it through the button hole before slowly dragging the zipper downward, pushing his hips out as he did. The fabric slid down his thighs easily, bunching up at his feet. Jesse stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side with the rest of his clothes. He slid his tight boxers down his thighs, grinning at Gabe as he did so. 

Gabe reached over to the bedside table and pulled out a velvet box, setting it next to himself. Jesse froze up, staring at the box. That type of box was just as recognizable to anyone as a standard ring box was. Inside, Jesse knew, was a collar. Gabe was going to offer him a collar. 

Gabe caught his eyes and smiled reassuringly, turning so that his legs hung off the edge of the bed. “Come and kneel in front of me, Jessito.” Jesse walked on numb legs to be bed, dropping on his knees in front of Gabe. He never took his eyes off the velvet box, still in shock that Gabe had brought it out. 

Gabe left it sitting beside him on the bed, reaching out to caress Jesse's face lovingly. “My boy,” he sighed out happily, heart squeezing when Jesse leaned against his palm. “You're my boy, Jesse. You know that, right?” 

Jesse nodded, staring up at Gabe reverently. “Yes. I'm yours. Only yours, Gabi. I promise.” Gabe let his hand slide up and into Jesse's messy hair, curling his fingers gently. He started to massage Jesse's scalp, enjoying watching Jesse's face relax, his eyes slip close, his lips part slightly. 

“Good boy.” He pulled his hand back, picking the box up and holding it with both hands. “I'm sure you know what this is. I can tell by your pretty brown eyes that you do.” Gabe opened it carefully, revealing the collar inside. 

The material was leather, shiny and supple. It showed no cracks as it curved, shining sleekly in the bedroom light. It was jet black, the interior a smooth ruby red, just as sleek and shiny as the exterior. The stitching along both edges of the collar was black and looks strong. In the back was a small buckle, chrome finish almost sparkly in the light. 

In the front of the collar was the identification tag. Jesse felt shaky as he read the silver engraving: 

Jesse Levi (McCree) Reyes, Omega  
Gabriel Mateo Reyes, Alpha  
xxx-xxx-xxx

Jesse glanced up at Gabe, instinctively reaching out for the collar. Gabe set it to the side, taking Jesse's hand in his own two. “What do you think of it?” 

Jesse met his Alpha’s gaze, his own eyes a little misty. “I-” he cleared his throat, voice choked up with emotions. “I love it, Gabriel. It's beautiful. It's perfect. But… are you sure you want me as your omega?” Gabe brought his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 

“Of course. I'm 100% positive, dulcito. You're mine and only mine. I love you, Jesse.” Jesse moved closer, resting his cheek against Gabe's thigh. 

“Will you put it on me?” 

Gabe chuckled softly. “Depends. Do you accept my collar?” Jesse nodded instantly. “And you'll accept my mating bite tonight?” Jesse's nodded again, hand finding Gabe's ankle to have something to hold on to. 

“You're agreeing to being my omega from now until death?” 

“I do.” 

“You're of clear mind, not muddled by heat or lust. You're making this agreement of your own volition.” 

“I am.” 

Gabe pulled the collar free from the box and opened the buckle. “Then yes, Jesse. I will put it on you. You promise you will never take it off? If you need it off, you'll come to me?” Jesse held his breath as Gabe wrapped it around his neck, nodding slightly. 

It fastened with what seemed to be a deafening click, Jesse's heart thumping just as loud. Gabe ran his finger under the leather, smiling to himself. “Good boy. My omega. My precious omega.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse shivered under Gabe's attention, making him smile wider. “Good boy. You smell so good. And you're so warm.”

“I feel hot, Gabi. I need you to fix it. Please, Alpha,” Jesse whimpered, looking up at Gabe from between his legs. Gabe brushed the back of his hand down the side of Jesse’s face and cooed softly.

“Don’t worry, sweet little Omega. I’ll take good care of you.” Gabe helped him stand between his legs, holding his hips. “My, my… you are hot. All over. Mmm. You smell so sweet too. Just want to eat you up.” Gabe pulled him close, helping him straddle his thighs. Jesse gasped as cool air ghosted over his heated skin.

Gabe slid his hand between Jesse’s legs, skipping over his flushed cock and heavy balls and going straight for his slick hole. He chuckled lowly, pressing a searing kiss to his neck. “Mm, honey. So wet for me already. I haven’t even touched you properly yet.” Jesse keened, pushing his chest forward and exposing his neck. Gabe slid his lips to his Adam’s apple and bit there lightly. Jesse moaned softly.

Gabe let his fingers ghost over his hole a few times before pressing the pad of one finger against it gently. Jesse gasped softly, pushing down to try to get him to push it in. “Hey now. Be good for me. I decide what happens. I decide when you get something in this tight, wet hole. Got it?”

Jesse whined but nodded. “Yes, Alpha. Please, Gabe. Please.” He bucked his hips forward, his scent getting stronger as the moments passed. Gabe pressed his nose to his pulse point and inhaled deeply.

“You smell so good, dulcito. Everyone on the base has to be able to smell you by now. It’s got to be teasing them right now. They can smell how delicious you are, imagine what you taste like, imagine what you sound like when you’re getting fucked hard, when you’re taking a thick knot. But no one knows how delicious you actually are. No one knows what you taste like. But I’m going to make damn sure they all know what you sound like when you’re getting fucked and taking my knot.” Jesse whined softly, pressing his hips against Gabe’s.

“Isn’t that right, Jesse? You’re going to scream for me, huh? Be loud enough that everyone on base knows that you’re getting fucked and stretched out on my knot? That you’re being claimed by your alpha?” He nodded frantically, eye glazing over with his heat and lust.

“Good boy. You’re a good boy for me now, and you’re always going to be a good boy for me, huh?” Jesse moaned, throwing his head back.

“Yes, Alpha. Please.” Gabe maneuvered him to lay on his back, taking pity on his omega finally. He stood up, Jesse whining immediately at the loss of touch.

“It’s okay, dulcito. Mi amor. I’m just getting undressed.” He quickly shucked his clothes, leaving them in a messy pile on the floor before returning to his rightful place between Jesse’s legs. Jesse wrapped them around his waist, pulling him closer. Gabe paused for a moment, looking the man below him over.

His face was flushed to his neck. Down to his new collar. Gabe felt himself get harder, if at all possible, at the sight of the collar around Jesse’s neck. It was a sign of his ownership of Jesse. The only thing left was his mark, which he planned to leave when Jesse came the first time tonight. He eyed over Jesse’s neck hungrily, leaning down to place rough kisses wherever he could reach.

Jesse wrapped his legs around Gabe’s waist tighter, grinding his cock against Gabe’s with breathless little whines. Gabe slipped his big hand between them, down to his hole. He slipped two fingers in immediately, Jesse gasping in surprise. Gabe pumped them slowly at first, picking up his pace rapidly. Jesse clenched down around his fingers, bucking his hips slightly. “Please, I can take another. Please.” Gabe complied, adding a third in on the next thrust of his hand. Jesse cried out, the sound strangled and rough but filled with pleasure.

Gabe scissored his fingers roughly, making sure Jesse was stretched out enough to take his cock before withdrawing them. Jesse whined, but the sound was cut off as Gabe suddenly entered him. The whine turned into a gasping moan, Jesse throwing his head back against the pillows under his head. “Yes! Fuck, yes! Gabe, Alpha, fuck, please!”

Gabe slid his hands under Jesse’s thigh, lifting one leg to his chest. The younger man groaned as Gabe was able to thrust in deeper with his leg pressed against his chest. Gabe thrust harder with the new leverage, hips pistoning quickly. He leaned down and kissed Jesse roughly, slowing down his pace but adding force to each thrust. His knot was already forming at the base of his cock. Each hard thrust forced Jesse up the bed slightly. He was a beautiful sight to be seen.

Gabe wrapped one hand around his throat, squeezing the sides of his throat lightly at first. Jesse’s eyes flew open and he stared at Gabe for a moment before letting his eyes fall shut again and moaning. Gabe squeezed a little harder, leaning down to press a rough kiss against his lips. Jesse wrapped his free leg around Gabe tighter, clenching down around his cock.

“Gonna come for me, Jess? Gonna be a good boy and come for me when I tell you to?” Gabe growled out, staying in Jesse’s face. He kissed him again before he could respond, stealing his breath with another squeeze of his throat.

Gabe pulled away after a few moments, pulling out quickly. Jesse sobbed at the sudden loss, eyes squeezed shut. “Please, Gabe!” The older man moved to sit against the headboard, pulling Jesse on his lap.

“You’re going to ride me, dulcito. Earn the right to come. You’re going to bounce on my cock and you aren’t going to come until I give you permission, got it?” Jesse nodded quickly, reaching between them to hold Gabe’s cock up enough to slide down on it quickly. He grit his teeth and groaned as he was spread open again.

Gabriel slapped both hands down on either cheek of his ass, gripping the flesh hard and pulling him apart. He kept him spread open as he started to move his hips, looking at Jesse expectantly. “Ride my cock, vaquero.” Jesse groaned softly, planting his feet. He lifted himself up and let himself drop down on Gabe’s cock with all of his weight, screaming as Gabe’s cock pressed against his prostate brutally.

“That’s right, little Omega. Be loud. Let everyone in this building know that you’re getting fucked. Let them all know that you’re about to take my big knot in your tight ass.” Gabe released his grip on his ass and grabbed him by his hips, lifting him up again before letting him drop back down, thrusting his hips up at the same time.

Jesse sobbed, “Gabe! Gabe, fuck, fuck! Please, please fuck me hard, god, please let me come! Please!” He kept lifting himself up and letting his weight fall back down. Gabe was getting close, Jesse’s begging pushing him closer to the edge.

Gabe wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist and pulled him tight against his chest. “I love you, sweet little Omega. You’re mine. Say it,” he growled, bucking his hips up roughly, angling perfectly to pound against his prostate.

Jesse’s voice was wrecked from groaning and yelling. “I’m yours, Gabriel. I’m all yours! Please, Gabriel!!” Gabe pushed his thick knot past Jesse’s tight little rim at the end of his begging, coming deep within his tight hole.

“Come for me, Jesse.” He wrapped one hand around his leaking cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Jesse threw his head back and screamed, giving Gabe the perfect opportunity to lean forward and latch onto the side of his neck. Gabe hooked one finger in the leather of his collar and pulled it down. He bit down hard enough to break the skin, leaving his mark there.

Anyone who looked at Jesse would know that he was taken, even if he wasn’t wearing his collar that day. Anyone who smelled Jesse would smell that he was claimed, that he was taken by Gabriel. And that was exactly how they wanted it. There was no question about their status now. Gabriel was Jesse’s and Jesse was definitely Gabriel’s now.

Jesse screamed again, voice going out at the end. He came hard between their stomachs, covering their chests in his spend. Gabriel was still coming sluggishly inside of Jesse, his knot tying them together for a while.

Gabe pulled back from the bite after liking away some of the blood, watching Jesse shiver with the tail end of his orgasm. Gabe bucked upwards, watching Jesse’s eyes fly open in pleasure. “Gabi, fuck. Alpha.”

Gabe reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Jesse’s neck, guiding him forward, to put his mouth against his own neck. “Bite, Jesse. Mark me so everyone knows, my sweet Omega. Bite.” His baritone voice rumbled through Jesse like thunder during a storm.

Jesse pressed his teeth against the side of Gabe’s neck and bit down enough to break the skin. Gabe grunted softly, bucking his hips. Jesse moaned against the bite, Gabe’s knot straining against his tight hole. He pulled back to admire the new mark on Gabe’s skin. It was one of many scarring his dark skin, but it was the only one that mattered.

Gabe cupped the side of Jesse’s neck, lightly rubbing his thumb over the bite. “Are you okay?” He murmured, gazing into Jesse’s eyes with reverence. Jesse nodded slowly, rolling his hips once.

“I’m perfect, Gabi. I’m so great. I’m floatin’.” Gabe chuckled softly. He carefully turned them so Jesse was flat on his back on the bed. Jesse moaned in surprise as Gabe pulled his hips back, testing the tie of his knot. Gabe chuckled softly.

“Sorry, dulcito. Seeing if we could get cleaned up while you’re clear enough from that orgasm. Before you turn into a needy little omega again,” he teased gently.

Jesse stuck his tongue out at Gabe playfully, clenching down around his still hard cock at the same time.

“Hey now, Jessito. That’s not fair and you know it,” he growled, thrusting his hips against Jesse’s ass to push his knot deeper inside of him.

Jesse groaned, wrapping his legs around Gabe’s waist. “That wasn’t fair either,” he grumbled, digging his nails into his back lightly. Gabe leaned down and kissed him softly.

“How does a bath sound after I can escape your tight little hole, hmm?” Jesse whimpered, his own cock twitching at Gabe’s words.

“You’re teasing me already, quit it,” he whined.

“I’m not teasing you. A bath?” He questioned again, chuckling. Jesse nodded.

“Please. And maybe you could fuck me in the bathtub.”

“I like the way you think, dulcito. Get you all clean so that I can get you all dirty again. I’m tempted to plug you up, make sure none of my come escapes your little ass. Make sure you’re nice and bred after this heat.”

Jesse grunted at Gabe’s suggestion, again squeezing down around him. “I find that mighty acceptable.” Gabe chuckled and pulled his hips away, his knot finally deflated enough to pull out of Jesse.

“Good boy. I figured you would be.” Gabe reached over to his bedside table and fished out Jesse’s plug. He pushed it in gently, making Jesse whimper softly. Gabe got off the bed and offered his hand to Jesse, helping him stand up. His knees wobbled slightly.

Gabe wrapped his arm around his omega’s waist, leading him to the bathroom. He couldn’t wait to claim him over and over throughout this heat, and every other heat for the rest of his and Jesse’s lives together. Jesse couldn’t wait either. 


End file.
